


Deafening

by five6793



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hamilton is mentioned, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, It's midnight and I'm so tired, aaaaaaaaaa, but that's not really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five6793/pseuds/five6793
Summary: He's drowning, and it's the music's fault.At least, that's what he's telling himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the car at eleven o clock at night so it's about as good as you would expect.
> 
> My Tumblr is @five6793 or @fivetriestodraw

He's drowning, and it's the music's fault.

Atleast, that's what he's telling himself.

The beat of the song overwhelms him, until all he can think is _loud, loud, LOUD_ and he knows he'll go deaf from this soon.

It doesn't matter. It's better than the other option. He doesn't want to think about what he did. Thinking is dangerous. Thinking leads to overthinking _far_ too quickly.

The next song starts.

He's fucked up. He spat out one too many insults, told one too many lies. And it's all unraveling too quickly. He built himself this bed, and someone turned it into a rug and pulled it under him.

Wait. He's mixing metaphors now.

The song hits a quiet spot. He skips it. The next one's from a musical. It's about how much the lead has fucked up. _Hurricane_. It's fitting.

The song ends, and the playlist is over. 

He's sure his sobs can be heard half way around the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Stating any characters names? Who's she??


End file.
